


do the right thing (especially when it hurts)

by crescentchae



Series: a one shot for every twice ship!! [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, gryffindor chaeyoung, hufflepuff tzuyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentchae/pseuds/crescentchae
Summary: "gryffindor chaeyoung getting into a fight with someone twice her size because they called her friend a mudblood and hufflepuff tzuyu tending to her wounds after with equal fondness and exasperation"orhufflepuff tzuyu just wants her girlfriend gryffindor chaeyoung to stop being noble (but not really)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Series: a one shot for every twice ship!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	do the right thing (especially when it hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> this is 1.1k of pure fluff, there is essentially 0 plot but it's very cute, i promise!! tweet was by rainagaintmrw on twitter so thanks to her!! 
> 
> enjoy :)

“You’re an idiot.” Tzuyu told her bluntly, her arms crossed firmly across her chest as she watched Chaeyoung shuffle sheepishly into her room. 

Chaeyoung huffed in response, folding her own arms to mirror Tzuyu’s position as she deposited herself heavily on the bed. “You should see the other guy.” 

“That’s not funny, Chaeyoung. He was, like, at least six foot.” Tzuyu told her, rolling her eyes but stepping closer to her girlfriend and using her hand to tilt her chin to assess the bruising that was already beginning to bloom on her jaw. 

“Six foot of pure asshole.” Chaeyoung scoffed. “Are you implying that I couldn’t take him?” Chaeyoung asked, eyes peering up curiously at Tzuyu. Tzuyu’s own eyes remained unwavering on the small cut on Chaeyoung’s lip as she pressed her fingertips gently into the bruise on her chin. 

Chaeyoung hissed in pain, jerking her head from her girlfriend’s prying hands before pouting at her. “Tzu, that hurt.” 

“Good, you idiot. Next time, don’t get into fights with people.” Tzuyu replied simply, but she grazed her fingers across Chaeyoung’s jawline in a silent apology for hurting her nonetheless. “Of course you could take him, but that doesn’t mean that you  _ should  _ take him on.” 

“But he called Dahyun a mudblood. Dahyun-unnie is too good to ever stick up for herself and I couldn’t let him get away with it. I’m sorry, Tzuyu, please don’t be mad at me. I just wanted to help Dahyun because you  _ know  _ how she gets and—” The beginnings of Chaeyoung’s ramblings were cut off as Tzuyu pressed her lips chastely against Chaeyoung’s, lingering for only a couple of seconds before pulling back slightly. 

“You’re an  _ idiot _ , Son Chaeyoung.” Tzuyu watched as Chaeyoung’s face contorted into her signature confused frown. 

“Then why did you just kiss me?” Chaeyoung asked, looking utterly lost. 

“Because you’re a stupidly noble idiot and I  _ suppose _ I kind of love you for it.” A goofy grin spread across Chaeyoung’s lips at the words, her dimple forming deep into her cheek and Tzuyu had to suppress her own smile at the sight. Tzuyu quickly schooled her features into a harder look. “But I’m still mad at you for not just reporting it.”

Chaeyoung’s face morphed back into a pout at the words and Tzuyu failed to resist the growing urge to roll her eyes fondly at her girlfriend’s antics. Tzuyu stood up and wandered to the bathroom to wet a cloth, returning to the bed to see Chaeyoung still sitting with a crease etched between her eyebrows. “Your sad eyes aren’t going to work on me, Chaeyoungie.” 

Chaeyoung flinched and shifted backwards as Tzuyu dragged the cloth against her scuffed knees, whining loudly in protest. “Tzuyu, they hurt!” 

“Well, they need to be cleaned, you big baby.” Tzuyu leant forward to kiss Chaeyoung delicately on her forehead despite her words. “If you stop squirming then this will be done faster.” 

Chaeyoung petulantly stared back at her girlfriend. Tzuyu rolled her eyes again. Despite her earlier words, the exaggerated look of sadness on Chaeyoung’s face was difficult for Tzuyu to resist. She sighed, opting for a different approach, “Chaengie, if you let me do this now, then we can spend the rest of the evening cuddling.” 

Tzuyu smirked as she watched Chaeyoung visibly perk up at the words. “Do I get to be the big spoon?” 

“Yes, Chaeyoung, you can be the big spoon.” Tzuyu said, her tone not masking her slight exasperation. Chaeyoung nodded happily in agreement, scooting closer to Tzuyu so that she could clean the light scrapes and cuts across the bare skin of her arms and knees. 

They sat in a comfortable silence as Tzuyu moved the cloth gently across Chaeyoung’s skin, the situation familiar and comforting to the both of them. Tzuyu listened as Chaeyoung hummed a song under her breath, stroking the cloth in time to the tune. As Tzuyu reached the scrapes across Chaeyoung’s right palm, Chaeyoung’s breath caught slightly in her throat, causing Tzuyu’s eyes to flick to the shorter girl’s face concernedly. 

“This is worse than the other ones. Does it hurt a lot?” Tzuyu asked softly, her eyes tracing across Chaeyoung’s sharp features before settling on the curvature of her large eyes. 

“Yeah, it does. I landed kind of hard on it when he pushed me.” Chaeyoung confirmed, turning away from Tzuyu’s intense stare with a blush forming on her cheeks. Tzuyu couldn’t help but feel her heart warm at the sight, the image of Chaeyoung still being so affected by her after a year of being together far too precious for Tzuyu to ignore. Tzuyu broke herself from her reverie, wandering back to the bathroom and rummaging through the cabinets to find a bandage, cutting it to roughly the correct length. 

When Tzuyu returned to Chaeyoung on the bed, she was gazingly sadly at the wound on her hand. Tzuyu chuckled under her breath at the shorter girl’s melodrama. Tzuyu reached out to pull Chaeyoung’s hand into her lap, beginning to slowly and softly wipe the scrape clean from the dirt that had gathered from the fall. At the sharp breath Chaeyoung let out from the motions, Tzuyu rubbed the thumb of her hand that held Chaeyoung’s wrist soothingly across the tendon there. When the graze was thoroughly cleaned, Tzuyu began winding the bandage around the damage, knotting it securely in place. Tzuyu brought Chaeyoung’s palm closer to her face, pressing a lingering kiss against the bandage. 

The moment was tender and Chaeyoung’s eyes were painfully gentle when Tzuyu met her gaze as she lowered Chaeyoung’s hand and placed it back in her own lap. “Better?” Tzuyu whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment that had formed between them. 

Chaeyoung nodded slowly and pushed herself forward until her face was pressed against Tzuyu’s neck, her soft breathing warm against Tzuyu’s skin. “Thank you. I’m sorry for worrying you, it wouldn’t happen again.” 

Tzuyu sighed. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Chaengie.” Tzuyu told her, no malice in the words. Her hand ran through Chaeyoung’s short locks, occasionally scratching at the nape of Chaeyoung’s neck in the way that Tzuyu knew calmed her. “I know you would do anything for the people you care about. It makes you, you.” 

Tzuyu felt Chaeyoung smile against her neck as she nuzzled the skin there. “And you love me for it?” 

“Don’t push me, Chaeyoung.” 

“So, how’s the other guy,  _ really _ ?” 

“I did a spell to pull his robes open.” 

Tzuyu’s laugh filled the slightly illuminated room as she pulled Chaeyoung closer, tucking her head under Chaeyoung’s chin as she tightened her hold. 

“Of course you did, you dork.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well wasn't that SOFT. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this mindless bit of fluff :) any comments always appreciated!! stay safe everyone x 
> 
> twitter @crescentchae


End file.
